Fue un Sueño Terible
by Unchuushi
Summary: Es un sueño ue tiene Kamatari... este es mi intento de hacer algo loco y comico. Que lo disfrúten.


Fue un sueño terrible

Hola!!! Si, Kijin Honjo otra vez!!!!!!!! Ok, el titulo es robado! Es de una parodia de SHE uu, una que hace mucho prometí en mi página y jamás la puse... Trata sobre el maestro del de los Mil Ojos que sueña con Ou Eki. Es muy larga y bueno... tengo que pasarla a la compu... Pero como voy a seguir deviendola, voy a hacer un fic de Kamatari En fin. Debo agradecer esto a dos amigos del colegio, que aúnque me hacen la vida imposible cargandome con Kamatari y Unchuushi, ellos me dieron la idea. Aprovecho también, para decir que si te gusta Kamatari y no compraste el manga, que te apures, el muchacho está más sarpado que en el anime... en especial en la parte que se levanta el kimono en frente de Misao... Hasta donde tengo entendido, esa parte no está en el anime. Yo no lo pude ver completo... me vi todo para ver a Kamatari, menos la parte donde él aparece. Sinceramente me lo recomendaron muchas veces, pero jamás me llamó mucho la atención y la verdad ahora me arrepiento.... Y bue... admito que es un muy buen anime. En fin... 1.. 2... 3... ACTION.

NOTA: ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de los creadores de Rurounin Kenshin y SHE:

Para dato interesante, para las fanáticas y fanáticos de Kamatari:

Sennin: monje taoísta iluminado (taoísta o budista)

Youkai: monje taoísta renegado (taoísta o budista)

BENTEN: es la Diosa que Kamatari nombra en sus ataques. Es una Diosa hada dragón (algo más), es la única de las mujeres del grupo de las Siete Deidades Sennin de la Buena Suerte, japonesas (Ebisu – Daikoku – Bishamon – Benten – Fuku Roku Ju – Ju Rojin – Hotei) y se la considera patrona de la belleza femenina y de las riquezas. Su mensajero es la serpiente blanca. En Soul Hunter, los Sennin (Inmortales) son los protagonistas, así que Benten no puede faltar. Benten sería aquí Ryuukitsu, entre otras de las siete Deidades, están Daikoku, que sería el Youkai y lider de los Jutenkun, Ou Tenkun, Fuku seria Genshintenson (por la cabeza alargada y la grulla), Ju Rojin (por la juventud, porque baga entre bosques y matorrales, es un monje renegado, pero sigue siendo Sennin porque no come personas)y Hotei, muy paródicamente, sería el gordo Bigbear (que atacó la fortaleza ).

Sólo tengo una leyenda japonesa donde aparece Benten: Kamato no Kitsune. Allí aparece, también, un zorrito llamado Kamatari (justamente hijo de Kamato). Jeje, la descubrí buscando cosas sobre Kamatari. Es una linda leyenda, pero Kamatari no termina con un lindo final. O coicidencia, la zorra se llama Honjo Kamato y el zorrito Hojo Kamatari. Ok, la recomiendo.

Fue un sueño terrible

Por Kijin Honjo!

Era la mañana temprano, Kamatari se paseaba por los pasillos del cuartes de Shishio con ojeran tan grandes que ni la unión entre Anji, Ou Tenkun y Fukky hubieran podido superarlas. Aquella noche había sido una de las peores. Cho se había pasado a su cuarto porque había dicho ver una rata en el suyo, el sujeto mentía y lo hacía bastante mal; la verdad Kamatari no supo jamás porque fue, pero le contentaba que Cho quisiera estar ahí. Cuando cerró sus ojos, con Cho a los pies, la puerta fue tocada con suavidad. Pateó al rubio un par de veces, pidiéndole que abriese la puerta, pero a pesar de lo fuerte que lo golpease, el desgraciado seguía fingiendo estar dormido. Mascullando maldiciones, abrió: Soujiro. El niño sonrió, traía una sabana bastante pesada y una almoada. Le explicó que había tenído una muy fea pesadilla y que por ella, no quería dormir solo ¿Cómo negarse a aquella cosita tan tierna!!!!? Lo hiso pasar y se arrepintió de preguntar: ¿Por qué no con Shishio? "Es que hay jucho ruido por las noches, no quiero molestar", respondió con inocencia... PALO. Y en medio de la noche, truenos, relámpagos y la tormenta más fuerte que jamás hubiese escuchado. Y de alguna manera, terminó con el cobarde de Iwambo (así se llamaba el gordo?) babiandola a los pies de la cama... era eso o escucharlo aullar toda la noche, asustado. Y así, terminó con Soujiro a un lado y Cho al otro e Iwambo en los pies. Cuando cerró los ojos, quedó totalmente dormido y a las horas, un horrendo calor lo despertó; todos, muy acalorados hicieron a un lado sus sabanas ¡¡¡Pobre Kamatari!!! Ajjjjjjj, como los odió aquella noche... pero con el más suave movimiento, de seguro despertaría a Iwambo y este volvería a quejarse por el miedo... Pero ahí no terminó todo... O no... Segundos antes de que amaneciese, un fuerte golpe lo sobresaltó, frente a kamatari estaba Yumi... levemente vestida, tanto, que de haber estado Cho despierto, hubiesen salido del cuarto en canoa...

Yumi lo maldijo, pero en verdad no le importó la razón. Finalmente se rindió y salió de su cuarto. Los pasillos se veían borrosos. Tan exausto se encontraba que pasó por delate de Shishio y ni lo vió. Finalmente encontró una hermosa cama en un cuarto. Sin dudar se abalanzó sobre ella. Makoto fue tras él.

-¡Hey! Esa es mi cama- se quejó.

-Callate- le respondió y luego maldijo en susurros.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kamatari se despertó sobresaltado. Sudando. Había tenido una pesadilla. Se secó el sudor del rostro con la sabana y se levantó de la cama, pero al dar un par de pasos, tropezó con algo. Se levantó rápidamente al notar que lo que estaba debajo suyo era un cuerpo que roncaba gustoso. Furioso, porque alguien se había metido en su cama sin pedir permiso, patió al sujeto que se hallaba enroscado en las sabanas.

-Ay...- se quejó- Ya no me golpees, amor... suficiente con anoche...

-Perra- se quejó y salió del cuarto.

-Espera- lo llamó una voz masculina un tanto afeminada. Un sujeto bastante delgado, asomó desde el cuarto- ¿No me darás los buenos días, Kama?

-Sommier, estoy llegando tarde al trabajo.

-Ok, bebe, nos vemos luego.

Kamatari se aseó y salió a trabajar. Al pasar dos cuadras, llegó a una especie de desierto lleno de piramides.

-Ya era hora de que llegaras- vino Usui trayendo una pala- ¡Cuesta mucho esto!- se señaló la ropa.

-No molestes, Luppi... eres actor, no critico- lo hiso a un lado.

-¿Crees que es divertido estar gravando tres horas, para que luego te digan: "no, hay que hacerlo otra vez".

-¡¡Maquillenlo!!- ordenó Kamatari y un monton de chicas se le avalanzaron a Usui.

-Ya termine de barrer la parte del desierto- llegó Cho.

-Bien, ahora cepilla las piramides.

-No puedo, Yahiko no vino hoy.

-¡Ese bago! ¡Denle la carta de despedida y traigan a Sanosuke!

YA EN LA GRAVACI"N:

-Toma uno: "el dragón contra el gigante"- dice el director.

Entonces aparece Fuji gruñendo y avanza hacia una cueva muy mal construía.

Kamatari sigue dando ordenes aquí y haya cuando un "¡¡CORTE!!" lo hace saltar.

-¿Qué pasa con el dragón?

-¡Yo voy a ver!- Kama-chan va hasta la cueva:- ¡Saitou! ¿Qué pasa?

Saitou sale corriendo de la cueva, derribando a Kamatari.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- ruge y hace una pausa para fumar, luego deja escapar el humo- ¿Ahhhhhhhh... ajjjjj cof cof cof... ya estoy viejo...

-Papá!!!- dos niñas llegan corriendo y abrazan a Fuji.

-¡¡Kodak, Polaroid!!- las sube a su hombro- ¡Me voy de viaje!- festeja Fuji.

-¡Suerte!- dicen todos y le arrojan arroz.

Hennya llega vestido de novia:

-Vamos, tu esposa espera en el auto y esta dando a luz.

-¿Meilin?

-No, Clik.

(Lementablemente me quedé sin ideas... desde aquí, es un sueño que tuve en verdad... si, muy triste)

De repente, el cuelo se oscurece y comienzan a caer meteoritos y aparece la muralla china. Kamatari sale huyendo y entra en un Shopping de vidrio, sube al asenso y se encuentra con Li Sei.

-¡Mancha!- le toca el hombro y sale corriendo ni bien se abre la puerta. Kamatari da media vuelta y se halla en la cale, corre hasta la fortaleza y entra. Dentro, lo atiende una chica:

-¿Qué precisa, señorita?

-Estoy buscando a mi familia.

-¡Oh! Ellos también- señala a una pareja: Li Sei e Inshi.

Entonces entra un panda en patineta:

-Hola ¿Buscas a tú familia?

-¡Sí!

-Mi nombre es Anji (en verdad en mi sueño el panda no tenía nombre), estoy buscando a mi novio José María... la última vez que lo ví estaba con Marcelo Tineli... también quiero recuperar mi forma humana ¡Vamos!

(FIN DE MI SUEÑO)

Kamatari lega al congreso con el panda y son atendidos por Yummy:

-¡Hola! ¿Quieren?- les ofrece unas golocinas.

-¿Qué son?

El panda se las arrebata y come todas.

-Yumi Gelatin.

-¡¡Son bombas!!- Kamatari agarra al panda y lo arroja por la ventana, el animal explota en el aire y deja ver fuegos artificiales.

-¡Qué lindos!- dice a coro Yumi y Kama-chan.

Más tarde regresa a su casa:

-¡Hola!- aparece Shishio vestido de sailor Venus- ¿Te gusta? Me lo regaló un gato.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Un bestidito, soy Seilor Venus!!! Y te castigaré en el nombre de la luna...

-Sí... esta bien ¿Hoy no sales con tú novio?

-Siiiiiiii hay viene- aparece Nentou en una moto y vestido Metalero- ¡Chau!

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Kamatari despierta sobresaltado. Recorrió con la vista el lugar. Se encontraba en el cuarto de... ¡No podía ser! A su lado se hallaba durmiendo el mismísimo dueño del cuarto.

-Debe seguir siendo un sueño- se puso de pié y fue hasta la cocina, llenó un balde con agua y volvió al cuarto. Se detuvo frente a Shishio.

-¿Qué hace, Kamatari-san?- Soujiro se asomó al cuarto (no podía no aparecer).

-Nada.

Los gritos de Makoto Shishio fueron tales que hasta descubrieron en Argentina cual era el cuartel secreto del hombre...

FIN

Jeje ¿Qué tal? La verdad es que me salió bastante mal... pero es que lo hice sin tiempo. Sobre los personajes colgados:

José María, para quienes no son de Argentina, es de un programa cómico, que estaba de novio con una chica llamada Anji.

Li Sei e Inshi son personajes de SHE, al igual que Nentou, es líder de los Junninsen (los Doce Sennin de Kun Lun). El Gran Fukki es un Sennin y Ou Tenkun un Youkai. Fukki hay dos: uno es el padre de Taikun y el otro es quien sucede a Bou-chan.

Sommier es una marca de colchones de cama. Fuji, Meilin, Polaroid y Kodak son marcas de cámaras de fotos. Federico Luppi es un actor que se parece a Usui.

Me sugirieron comparar a Kama con Chou Kei, Chou Kou Mei y Florencia de la V... pero en otra ocación. También a Hiko con Gyokutei e Spaw o algo así. Hennya o Hannya con Guepardo y así siguen un buen rato. En otra ocasión... si llego a continuar esto, avisaré por otro fic.

Besos

Con Amor

Kijin Honjo

El más dulce dolor de cabeza de su Shishou-sama, Unchuushi.

¿Un chiste malo? ¿Y qué? Todos sabemos que Shishio es un ardiente fogoso, en especial luego de los quince minutos ¿Verdad?

SAYONARA!

Nentou (para que se entienda el chiste): ?actionShowPhoto&PhotoID769


End file.
